愛？ What is this LOVE you speak of?
by fried dough and powdered sugar
Summary: Style fic. Kyle is scared to tell Stan what he really feels at first, but maybe when he tells him, it's just in time for them to become more than friends. My first slash, yaoi, whatever you wanna call it. It's prolly not going go over T though. R&R.


Disclaimer: I do not own South Park. Or any of the characters. I'm not affiliated with Comedy Central or anything, just a fan.

--------------------

Chapter One

The fourteen year old closed his locker and walked down the long hallway of South Park High School. He was already late for class and so he picked up the pace and began to run down the hallway, hoping he wouldn't get caught. He still had a long way to go, all the way up the stairs. _GREAT! Walking up stairs, that's just wonderful!_ He thought and sighed. He ran up the stairs and turned to his classroom. He entered with shame; it was very rare for him to be late.

Everyone stared in awe as they saw that he was the one entering late.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? A tardy Mr. Browfloski?" the teacher said with a slight snicker.

"I'm sorry Mr. Weiss." the Jewish boy replied quietly. He quietly took a seat next to his best friend, Stan Marsh.

"Dude, Kyle, what made you late?" Stan asked in a hushed tone.

"I slept in, no big deal." Kyle said. He turned his attention to the clock, as he usually did, wanting class to be over soon. He hated 1st period. It was retarded History. And Mr. Weiss didn't make it interesting. Mr. Weiss was a balding old man with a long white beard, who spoke in a monotone voice. Of course, the fact that Mr. Weiss was German was a reason Kyle didn't like Mr. Weiss. Kyle sighed, he would move classes, but he couldn't bear to be without Stan. Stan was his best friend. They'd known each other for a very long time.

Out of boredom, Kyle decided to write Stan a note. They did this often,as they were usually bored by Mr. Weiss, who didn't watch the class anyway, he was almost completely blind, and he never wore his glasses.

_Hey Stan... do you have any idea what we're SUPPOSED to be learning?_

_I mean, I know what we're learning about next week, WWII but I have no idea what the heck he's talking about. It's like there's crap coming out of his mouth or something. And it's going blsaskashf... well I don't know... maybe I should try listening._

Kyle passed the note to Stan nonchalantly. Stan read the note quickly and pulled out a pen to write the reply.

_Yeah, I know what you mean. Oh we're learning about WWII next week? Are you sure you're up for it...? I mean... with the Holocaust and all..._

Stan passed the note back.

_Dude, don't say that word... No, I'm not really ready to talk about it, but we learn about it like almost every year... or we hear a reference to it or something... well, Imma stop passing notes now, even though we're not like gonna get caught or anything._

Kyle passed the note back and looked up at the clock. 10 minutes. 10 minutes till second period. Kyle smiled at the thought at first, then frowned. _10 more minutes of Mr. Weiss... torture._ Aside from this though, Kyle's mind started to wander. There was something that he couldn't place his finger on about Stan... something. He ran a hand through his curly red hair and leaned back in his desk. _Ah, there's something about him, but I just can't put my finger on it... what is it...?_ Shaking his head he forgot about it. It was important anyway.

_BRINNG! BRINNG!_ The bell rang, and Kyle stood up quickly. He trotted out of the classroom, with a big smile on his face because he finally got to leave the hell that was Mr. Weiss' class.

Second period he didn't hate that much. It was gym class. He actually enjoyed gym, compared to some other people he knew, such as Eric. Eric and Kyle had been friends for quite a while too, but Eric was quite mean to Kyle. The first thing that the boys had to do in gym was run around the track a few times. For Eric, this was torture, but for Kyle, it was one of his most favorite things to do. He loved running and the adrenaline rush it gave to him. As he was running he once again began to ponder Stan.

He still couldn't figure it out. He had a feeling whatever it was, it was right in front of him. Then it hit him. Somewhere he hadn't ventured before. Could it be possible that he, Kyle Browfloski was falling for his best friend, Stan Marsh? This thought stayed on his mind for quite a while, he was wondering if it was the right choice or not. After he ran the rest of the track, he asked the gym teacher if he could go get some water. Of course, he was really going to see the other gym class.

"Stan! Stan! STAN!" Kyle said losing his breath after running quite a long way across the field.

"Kyle?" Stan asked stunned, Kyle normally didn't come to see Stan during gym, unless their classes were working together.

"Uhm, Stan…" Kyle blushed. Stan blushed, too as everyone in the class was looking at them.

"I can't tell you now. I'll meet you during class changes." Kyle said embarrassed and ran back to his own gym class.


End file.
